


With You

by SharkGirl



Series: Wuko Week 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Babies, Bopal (shown), Communication, Cute, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Next Steps, Past & Future, Post-Canon, Sweet, Zhurrick (shown)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Mako turned his attention on Varrick, who was looking down at his daughter with the softest expression he’d ever seen on the man. “Congratulations. She’s beautiful.”Varrick’s smile stretched across his face. “She is, isn’t she? Cutest baby in all of Republic City!” He leaned closer to whisper, “I’m sure you’ve heard about the contest I’m holding.” Then he drew back. “Anyhoo, you want to hold her?”
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Wuko Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911088
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Wuko Week is Past & Future and this was an idea I had before I knew about this event, so...I definitely wanted to write it!!
> 
> Side note: It was really fun writing Varrick, haha.  
> Please enjoy~

Mako wasn’t big on parties. Or social events in general. But considering everything they’d been through together -- and his utmost respect for President Moon -- he couldn’t very well skip out. Not on something this monumental.

“Oh my -- she grabbed my finger!” Bolin was already cooing when Mako arrived. Opal just smiled from beside him, but waved when she saw Mako approaching.

“Yes, she’s extremely advanced for her age,” Varrick boasted. “Beautiful and brilliant -- she gets that from me,” he added with a stage-whisper. “Ha! I’m kidding, she looks just like her gorgeous mother.”

Mako had finally made his way over to them. Despite Varrick’s usual M.O., this party was more of an intimate gathering of friends. And, as silly as it was, Mako felt honored to be included.

“Mako, bro, please look at her!” Bolin pulled Mako from his thoughts, grabbing his arm and yanking him toward the bundle in Varrick’s arms. “Isn’t she the cutest thing!”

He had to admit, Varrick and Zhu Li made a pretty cute baby. As if reading his mind, the infant blinked up at him with bright blue eyes and made a soft little noise as she… Was that a smile?

“Ah! She smiled at you, Mako! Lucky!” Bolin was fawning over her again.

Mako turned his attention on Varrick, who was looking down at his daughter with the softest expression he’d ever seen on the man. “Congratulations. She’s beautiful.”

Varrick’s smile stretched across his face. “She is, isn’t she? Cutest baby in all of Republic City!” He leaned closer to whisper, “I’m sure you’ve heard about the contest I’m holding.” Then he drew back. “Anyhoo, you want to hold her?”

“What?” Bolin gaped, putting a hand over his heart. “After all we’ve been through, you’re going to let Mako hold her first?” He pouted and Mako bit back a chuckle.

“Well, I did sort of get him thrown in jail,” Varrick explained and then winked at Mako. “Bet you thought I’d forgotten.” And Mako tried really hard not to roll his eyes. “So, whaddya say, Mako?”

He wasn’t really given a chance to decline before Varrick was handing her over. Mako instantly adjusted his arms, making sure to support her head. This was familiar.

_ “Mako, meet your baby brother.”  _ The memory was fuzzy, but he recalled his mother smiling at him and his father sitting him down in a chair beside her bed. _ “Do you want to hold him?”  _ Mako had nodded and let his dad help him. He smiled down at the newest addition to their family. _ “Hi, Bolin.” _

Mako was brought back to the present when he heard a familiar voice. “Sorry, I’m late!” He turned to face Wu, who despite being stuck in negotiations all day, still managed to look ready for a fancy soiree. “Oh, is that her?” Wu lowered his voice as he stepped closer to the baby, who was now beginning to nod off in Mako’s arms. “She’s gorgeous, Varrick,” he said. “You must be quite the proud papa.”

“You bet I am!” Varrick cheered with a grin. “Zhu Li and I make beautiful babies, don’t we? We’re going to have to get a whole tribe going.”

“Yes, definitely! The more the merrier,” Bolin nodded quickly. “But, um, is it my turn to hold her now?” Opal gave him a swat on the shoulder. “What?”

“Here,” Mako said, carefully handing the bundle over. “Mind her head,” he instructed and Bolin did as he was told. “Oh my gosh!” he whispered. “Opal, we have to have one of these!”

To Mako’s surprise, Opal didn’t disagree. She just smiled down at the slumbering infant. “Yes, definitely.” Well, she was one of five. Six if you counted Kuvira.

“What a precious thing,” Wu said before elbowing Mako gently in the ribs. “And you looked like a natural.” He grinned. “Who knew my big, tough guy was such a softy.”

Mako did roll his eyes this time before wrapping an arm around Wu’s waist. “You’re just jealous because you haven’t gotten to hold her yet.”

Wu agreed with a pout. “I am!” 

“Oh, oh no, uh-oh, ummm…” Bolin looked up at Varrick with frightened eyes. “I think we have a situation.”

A rather fragrant aroma drifted over to them, causing Mako and Wu to cover their noses.

“Ooh, you’re right! We’ve got a stinker!” Varrick carefully took his daughter back and then looked desperately over his shoulders. “Zhu Li! I need you to do the thing!” Then he was off in search of his wife.

“He’s going to be in for a rude awakening,” Opal noted.

“Yeah,” Bolin agreed. “Once President Moon’s maternity leave is over, he’ll have to learn how to change a diaper.”

“Well, I’m just glad she’ll be freshly changed when I get to hold her,” Wu said and then laughed when Mako dug his fingers into his waist, tickling him.

“What’s the matter, Your Majesty? Can’t handle a dirty diaper?” Mako teased.

“Of course not!” Wu nodded. “I mean, it’d be different if it was _ our  _ baby, but…” And whatever other reasoning Wu gave blended into the background as Mako focused on what he’d said.

_ Our baby. _

Hmm… Mako hadn’t really given it that much thought before. But, did Wu want children? Mako chewed on his lip, ignoring the looks and waggling eyebrows that Bolin was now throwing his way. 

And some people thought his little brother wasn’t observant. 

Later that night, once the party was over and they were finally back in Wu’s hotel room, Mako brought it up.

“She really was the cutest thing,” Wu was gushing. “Did you see when she grabbed my nose? Adorable!” He laughed and then frowned when he noticed Mako staring. “What’s wrong?”

Mako’s cheeks grew warm. “Uh, nothing’s wrong.”

“Hmm, yeah, and I’m a purple badgermole,” Wu replied with a snort. He took a seat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. “What’s eating you, big guy?”

Mako sighed and sat heavily on the mattress. “You said ‘our baby’.” Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best way to start the conversation, but at least he’d managed to broach the subject.

Wu looked down, suddenly very interested in the wrinkled sheets beneath them. “Oh…” He swallowed. “I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable-”

“No!” Mako cut him off and then flushed before lowering his voice. “No, that’s… I wasn’t…” He cleared his throat. “I was just going to ask if...that was something you wanted?”

Wu’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. “Something I wanted?”

“A family,” Mako clarified. “And a baby...yours and mine.” 

The silence that followed was deafening. Maybe Mako shouldn’t have said anything at all. Maybe Wu had been joking.

But Wu didn’t laugh. He just reached out and took one of Mako’s hands in his. “For a long time, it was drilled into me that I needed an heir,” he began. “And it wasn’t like I hated kids or anything, but...I could just never picture myself having one.”

Mako nodded, understanding. But Wu wasn’t finished.

“Then I saw you holding that baby and…” He sighed. “I realized that the reason I could never see myself as a father was because I was missing a very important part of the equation.” A beat. “You, Mako.” Wu ducked his head. “If that wasn’t clear.”

Warmth swirled in Mako’s chest. “Me?” he asked.

Wu rolled his eyes with another snort. “Yes, you.” He shook his head. “Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you that I’m crazy about you before it sinks in--whoa!” Wu gasped when Mako wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. “Easy there, tough guy.” But he was laughing.

“You want a family with me.” It wasn’t a question.

Wu returned the hug, hooking his chin over Mako’s shoulder. “There’s no one else I would rather start a family with than you.”

Mako eased them down so Wu was flat on the mattress before he drew back, smiling down at him. “I love you.”

And even though they’d said it before, Wu blushed. “I love you, too. Gosh, you’re worse than me,” he added, his ears turning red. “And what’s this?” He gestured to their positioning. “Are you wanting to try and make a baby right now? Because I have some news for you-”

Mako cut him off with a kiss. “We can talk about getting a surrogate later,” he said when he pulled back. There was no rush. They had plenty of time. “For now,” Mako continued, his voice lowering. “I want to enjoy having your full attention.”

Wu shivered beneath him, his eyes half-lidded, but he still managed to smirk. “Yeah, and we should probably plan our wedding first.”

**Author's Note:**

> How funny that I got into a new fandom and ship and then less than two weeks later, there's a whole event for them! Lucky~
> 
> I don't know where Korrasami was in this fic. They were definitely invited to the party, but they were probably on their honeymoon or something. I was just trying to keep this short, so I didn't want to include too many characters.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment/kudos and feel free to hmu on Twitter @bySharkGirl for more content and threads~


End file.
